Maximus/Armor
Spectral Armor Maximus is an armored version of Maximus made by Seth, programmed into Maximus' card. It is an upgrade form in the arcade and TCG, but his default and only form in the anime. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Triceratops *Name: Maximus *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 650 **Rock/Paper: 450 *Types: **Poison Type (Japanese Gekizan & Kakushin series) **Paper-Paper Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) *Card Rarity: Silver *Ultimate Move: Spectral Punisher (Jark Punisher) Availability Like all armored dinosaurs and his base form, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 3rd Edition (New; JA02-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 1st Edition (JA05-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (JA08-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (JA12-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 4th Edition (JA15-竜; Poison Type) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (JA19-竜; Paper-Paper Type) Maximus Spectral Armor Card 6.gif|Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Maximus card.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Maximus Spectral Armor Card 5.gif|Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Maximus Spectral Armor Card 4.gif|Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Maximus Spectral Armor Card 3.gif|Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Maximus Card (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Maximus Spectral Armor Card 2.gif|Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Maximus Card (Spectral Armor) 3.jpg|Backflip of Spectral Armor Maximus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Anime Stats *Species: Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), D-Team/Alpha Gang (probably) *Location: Renaissance Paris, 1615 *Debut: The Haunted Hunt **Appeared In: 74-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Paris, Tank *Other: This is the only form of Maximus seen in the anime. He is Sheer's last and main dinosaur. Maximus was the first of the Space Pirates' main dinosaurs to be defeated, though by less than a minute before Gigas. He is the last new Lightning Dinosaur during the series. Move Cards ;Spectral Punisher :Maximus forms giant sheaths on his brow horns and charges, ramming and throwing his opponent into the air, then shoots a purple beam from between his horn sheaths that pierces through them! It had no card, and was an ability of his upgraded Spectral Armor. TCG Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2500 *Level: - *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-090/100, SAS-100/100, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Silver (SAS), Colossal Rare (SAS), Thai Common (DKJC) *Image From (SAS): Ep. 74 anime scene *Image From (DKJC): Ep. 74 anime scene *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, it can only be Dino Slashed by being placed on top of a regular Maximus. The only known image of its Jurassic Clash card is too blurry to be read, so its abilities there are unknown. *Abilities: ;Master (all?) :This Dinosaur can use all Lightning Super Moves. ;Stun (SAS) :All Dinosaurs battling this Dinosaur lose all their abilities until the end of the turn. ;(DKJC ability) :(unreadable) 100-100-maximus-a-armure-spectrale.jpg|Spectral Armor Maximus Colossal Rare TCG card (SAS, French) DKJC Spectral Maximus TCG card.png|Spectral Armor Maximus TCG card (DKJC, Thai) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Maximus was a Triceratops altered by Seth to be able to handle using the new, stronger version of Spectral Armor, which is permanently affixed to him. He was first summoned in The Haunted Hunt by Sheer so he could tear apart Vasasi Castle to find the Green Cosmos Stone. He fought against Paris, but was knocked away by Terry when he joined the battle. Maximus quickly defeated Terry with Spectral Punisher and nearly fought Paris to defeat as well. When they threw rocks to distract her, Sheer had him attack the Teen Musketeers and Ursula, letting Paris slip away and swallow the Green Cosmos Stone, gaining immense power and easily knocking him into a wall. She then defeated him with Ultimate Leaf, but Sheer reclaimed his card while retreating. Later that same episode, he, Armatus, and Gigas attacked the D-Team, but after a cliffhanger they were teleported away by Jonathan in the next episode. Maximus and the others were summoned near the end of The Forestfire Effect to attack a Stone Age village and get the Black Cosmos Stone inside a volcano, but he ended up fighting Paris again, who dodged Spectral Punisher's laser. In the next episode, however, Brontikens accidentally caused the volcano to erupt, so everyone was recalled. They were later summoned to fight the defecting Seth's Cryolophosaurus, but Maximus was easily battered around and was frozen in place by Blizzard Smash along with Gigas and Armatus. In Clash for the Cosmos Stones, they caught the D-Team and Alpha Gang in a surprise attack, Maximus defeating Terry and Paris with Spectral Punisher; after merging the Cosmos Stones, they were supercharged by the Dark Pterosaur. In Fate of the Cosmos, they began attacking the city with their Spectral Moves. They were called into the Dark Pterosaur to attack the Backlander, Maximus trying to use Spectral Punisher to hit Terry but instead defeating Tank when she jumped in the way. After the Pterosaur began protecting the Backlander, Maximus was defeated alongside Armatus by the combined power of Chomp's Lightning Strike, Ace's Sonic Blast, and Paris's Emerald Garden. What happened to his card after that is unclear, but it was probably reclaimed by the D-Team/Alpha Gang. Trivia *In the dub, Maximus was the only Space Pirate main dinosaur that didn't get its original roar switched to a different, more commonly-used roar in episode 76. However, its original roar was already a commonly-used one for Lightning Dinosaurs: Diceratops, Achelousaurus, and the second Pentaceratops, and also being a shortened version of Chomp's roar. *He is the only main dinosaur of the Space Pirates that was defeated by an Ultimate Move as well as a Super Move. Gallery Maximus.JPG|full-sized Spectral Armor Maximus Maximus 1.jpg|Maximus summoned in the anime Spectral Punisher (Maximus) 06.jpg|Maximus using Spectral Punisher Spectral Armor Maximus.png|Maximus armored up in the arcade Videos Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs